Sheltered Existance
by Adurama
Summary: Tempest lives a sheltered life as far as a ninja's life can be. She's always been the strongest and the smartest, but now that she's getting to see the world around her, she's finding alot of things she's never gotten to see, including Naruto.
1. Tempest

_The boy let the wind sway his ambition as the world changed around him. His subtle hits of obscurity made his ambitious attitude all the more likeable. His eyes made the ocean seem like mere puddles in the vastness of the world. His golden hair like autumn grass that has yet to turn it's fullest colors. His mindset was always for justice, and never had a vengeful thought crossed his mind more that twice. He now sat at the edge of an immeasurable void between what he knew to be right, and what he felt in his heart, was truth._

-------------------

Tempest let the air play off her sunlit locks as it ran its fingers over her skin. She was lightly tanned and had deep pink eyes that swam with tears during every happy ending. Barely 15, she was already a Jonin, and considered the brightest of her generation. Overall she was irreplaceable and honored as being the sole representative from the Village Hidden in the Sun.

Her life consisted of work and training, even though she was considered very beautiful, and well endowed, she was often overlooked personally. Her warm smile only came under the brief instances of freedom she had to herself, more commonly she wore her mask of solemn servitude to her country. Being of the Ninja Elite she had met many who wished to end her life, but had found none that were skilled enough to do so.

She had several who could be considered her followers, children who had adopted her likeness as a symbol for strength. She paid little attention to their deeds, good and bad alike, she seldom roamed outside the walls and doors that she considered a lasting prison.

Recently she had been told she would be traveling. Her journey would cross the lands and eventually reach the boundaries of Kohana. Her objective was simple, she was to attend the ceremony held as the next Hokage was christened. The rumors of the 3rd Hokage's death were that Orochimaru had risen once again. And so the young Jonin awaited her traveling companions as she considered her dreams.

-------------------

Strapping on her black vest and gloves, Tempest adjusted the headband that lay tightly fastened around her neck. She wore deep orange inset with gold trim as her pants and undershirt; she was the color of a setting sun. Her hair hung loose near her waist and clung to the set of kunai she wore as a belt.

The two who traveled with her were considered her equal only in rank. Majion was 34, a tall, dark haired man with bulging muscles and fierce eyes. He was skilled in guarding precious items and was often matched with Tempest as a bodyguard. The other man was much more sleek, his body was toned only to the point of physical health. His eyes reflected a deep green and his soft features caught many off guard when he was fully prepared to kill. Raiu was in his early twenties and was the youngest Jonin second only to Tempest herself.

The two approached her as she left her room. Raiu gave her a quick smile and nodded towards the open gate. Tempest nodded and gave both men a simple 'hello'.

"Shall we leave then?" Raiu took his most official tone as he swept his arm towards the exit.

"We should have left hours ago, at this pace we might as well not leave at all." Majion grimaced and heaved the larger portion of their traveling gear onto his back. He looked back at Tempest, "Come on, you act as if we have time to throw away. Get a move on!"

Tempest nodded, "Of course sir," he hated when she called him anything but sir, it made him feel more important than the girl half his age with twice his skill.

"Oh come on Maji-ji, don't be all worried. Worse come to worse we'll at least get to see the town." Raiu sidestepped a swipe from his friends fist.

"You quiet down, I get enough crap about being here without any help from you."

"Tsk tsk, you're so crabby today… and yesterday… and the day before that… an-"

"Can… we leave yet?" Tempest asked, her voice barely audible above the men's squabble.

"Of course, right Maji-ji?"

Majion simply rolled his eye, "Whatever, let's just get a move on it."

The three of them left the village and headed towards the woods that bordered the country. Met with no attacks they traveled well into sundown, only stopping when light was no longer available above the horizon. Majion sat himself on the ground and started to light a fire, Raiu collected the firewood from the trees just off the road, and Tempest started to unload the dried foods they had packed for the journey ahead.

It was quiet as they sat and ate next to the flickering light of the fire, Raiu started up a conversation in hopes of breaking the tension, "So… how have you been lately Tempi? It's been a few months since we've got to travel together."

Tempest shrugged, "I write a lot… I don't get to do much else. Yesterday I actually got to see the sun rise… even if the window doesn't give me the best view."

"What do you write about?"

"Mostly about people dying… I write about my dreams too… but it's really all the same."

"Oh…" Raiu looked to Majion, desperate for something positive to talk about. "Maji… what about that girl you were dating? She didn't die or anything… right?"

Majion growled, "No… I caught her with my sister, in bed, after she stood me up for our last date."

Raiu slapped himself on the forehead; this was getting nowhere fast, "Wanna hear what's been going on in my life?"

"No…" Majion answered quickly, avoiding any chance the younger man could have to show off his amazing love life.

"Aww… but I had a good story too!" He looked pleadingly at the older man, "Pweeeeze?"

"Fine… just don't gloat."

"When have I ever gloated?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh…. Yeah that- ha… I guess I forgot." Majion didn't seem amused so Raiu continued, "Anyways, I was going out for a quick dip in the hot springs, when all of a sudden this girl jumps out of the water and starts grabbing at me! I mean she wanted something, and it was not my hand."

"I said no gloating!"

"I'm not gloating! I'm just saying I've had a lot of encounters where hot, young, horny, naked, women jump at me and let me have my way with them. If that gloating I don't know what the world's come to."

"Alright, well for further reference, you overly hormonal sex machine, anything that involves you enjoying getting laid is gloating."

"But then what should I talk about?"

"You shouldn't!"

"I have a story…" Tempest reemerged into the conversation, shutting the others up in the process. "I had this dream where I met this boy with pretty blue eyes and he was always smiling. Then he would complement me and tell me how pretty he thought I was. It was such a strange dream… it made me feel… so… so…"

"Horny?" Raiu suggested, getting a firm punch from his college.

"Not everyone's as perverted as you!" Majion barked out.

"No…" Tempest continued, "I just felt really… nice. Kinda warm and… happy. The thing is, I can't remember what his name was."

"Probably something exotic like Raul… or Bill." Raiu looked at Majion's skeptical looks, "What?"

Majion raised an eyebrow, "Bill's exotic?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Because it sounds like you're pulling this out of your ass."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Majion hesitated, ready to shoot out another wiseass comment, but instead gave up and lay down to sleep. "We can argue in the morning."

Tempest nodded, "Of course." She tucked herself in and closed her eyes.

"I'll put dreamland off for awhile, I'll keep watch for now." Raiu stretched out as he leaned against a tree, "I'll wake you up when I get tired."

__

_Alright, I know it's nothing much yet, but I'm actually inspired to continue with this one. Wish me luck _


	2. Journey to Kohana

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer-I do not own the rights to Naruto, I do however own the characters that do not appear in the anime, aka my original ones._

-------------------

Tempest awoke to the sound of yelling, opening her eyes, she quickly surveyed the scene. Majion was as confused as her, still laying on his side next to the burnt out fire. Raiu stood next to her, his arm bleeding just the slightest, "Morning Tempi," he grinned at her through gritted teeth.

Tempest forced her eyes to adjust to the bright morning light, "What was that screaming?"

Raiu laughed a bit, "Oh just a few sound ninja, they thought they'd sneak up on us while I was… napping"

"YOU FELL ASLEEP!" Majion jumped to his feet, "What if they had taken that opportunity to slit our necks!"

Raiu scratched his neck, "Then we'd be dead, and I wouldn't have to listen to you yell at me." He avoided eye contact with the older man, "Look, I woke up alright, I took care of them, and none of us are dead."

"AND WHAT IF YOU HADN'T?" Majion was not about to let the conversation subside. "WE could have ALL ended up dead because YOU decided to take a nap!"

Raiu slumped his shoulders, obviously surrendering, "I know that…" he mumbled, diverting his eyes from his teammates.

Tempest stood up and put a hand on Raiu's injured arm, "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I'm just glad we're all safe now."

Raiu looked at her, shocked with how quickly she had forgiven his near life-ending mistake, "You shouldn't forgive me that quickly, Majion's right. I could have ended up killing all of us."

Tempest put on a sweet smile, one she saved for rare occasions, "No, you wouldn't have. You'd always be able to protect us. That's just how you are."

Majion growled, "YOU CAN'T JUST FORGIVE HIM LIKE THAT!"

Tempest was taken aback, "You… you yelled at me."

Majion softened as he realized his mistake, "I'm… I'm sorry Tempest. I'm just grumpy, I didn't mean to yell."

"You've never yelled at me before." Her lip quivered, "I didn't like it."

Raiu put his arm around her, "Shhh… it's okay Tempi. He didn't mean it."

Tempest did an emotional 180 and wiped her eyes, smiling, "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it sir. It's just the stress getting to all of us." She looked around the campground, noticing the scraps of cow print fabric on the ground. Walking towards one she picked it up, studying the cotton fabric.

"What is it?" Raiu tilted his head.

"They weren't real."

"Huh?" Majion mimicked Raiu's surprise.

"The fabric is rough, like it's never been worn before. Plus there are a bunch of splinters in it, but no blood. My guess is, you were fighting with a doll."

Raiu grabbed another piece off the ground, "Damn it all, you're right." He showed the cloth to Majion.

"Hmf, looks like Sasori's work." Majion nodded, studying the wood chips in the fabric.

"That was my theory as well." Tempest had reverted to her normally meek self. Standing back up, she sighed, "We should start moving again, before the puppet gets back and reports."

"I'm sure they already know where we are." Majion rolled his shoulders, easing away the soreness.

"We might as well not make ourselves even more of targets by staying here." Raiu nodded agreeing with Tempest's reasoning.

The three of them packed up their belongings and started back on the path towards Kohana. The trees became more and more spaced out with every step, until finally, they had left the woods behind them entirely. As the nights passed the group picked up speed, their feet a blur against the ground, knowing their destination was not far ahead.

It took a full week of traveling before they were standing before the gates to Kohana. The large wooden doors were guarded by half a dozen ninja.

"What, do they think we're going to steal the gate?" Raiu whispered to Majion, who rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment completely.

Majion stepped up to the closest man and pulled a scroll out of his pocket, "Three travelers mark the road. We represent the sun, and accept our invitation."

The man nodded, his silver hair partially hidden beneath his leaf headband, "You could have just said you were here for the party." He laughed, letting his visible eye close and form an obvious grin below his mask.

Raiu laughed with him, only stopping when Majion turned around and gave him a deadly look. "What?" Raiu asked innocently, "It was funny."

A second leaf ninja stepped up, this one was marked by a scar across his nose, and turned to Majion. "I'm sorry for my friend, he likes to forget procedure."

Majion pointed at Raiu, "Don't worry, I've got one of those too."

"Iruka, why can't you ever let me have any fun?" the masked ninja pouted.

"You too Majion, you're always cramping my style." Raiu pointed accusingly at his teammate.

"It's like you don't like me being hotter than you."

"Yeah, and you're always complaining about how you can't get laid."

"KAKASHI!" Iruka shouted.

"RAIU!" Majion matched Iruka's anger, and easily beat him in volume.

"May we enter yet?" Tempest asked, obviously a little tired of hearing the men argue.

Kakashi's ears perked up, "And who may you be?"

"Oh, that's our delegate. The only one of us who was actually asked to come." Raiu turned to Majion, "Why DID we come?"

"Because we have to protect her."

"But, she's stronger than us… we actually slowed her down."

"Then, because ninja's always travel in threes."

There was a pause, "… I'll buy that." Raiu shrugged.

Iruka's eyes grew wide, "You're the sun delegate? The one who's supposedly overpowered every opponent ever thrown at them? The one that scored a perfect on every academy assignment? That delegate?"

Tempest nodded, "Yes, but actually, I got a question wrong on my final exam."

Iruka blinked away the shock on his face, turning to Kakashi he laughed a bit, "She can't be any older than your students Kakashi."

Raiu waved his hand frantically through the air, "Shouldn't we be going inside now?"

Iruka stood up straight, "Uh, yes. Welcome to Kohana."

_All right, I updated and I feel great about it. Yes I know, I left it at a cliffhanger… oh well, I'll update soon enough that you'll totally forget I ever did such a horrible thing. Don't forget to review on the way out. _


	3. Weird place

Chapter 3

Oh yeah, go me, updating within four months, woot woot! Party….. (**Blush)** uhh….. never mind. XD, on with the story…

Disclaimer-I do not own the rights to Naruto, I do however own the characters that do not appear in the anime, aka my original ones.

-------------------

As the doors opened onto Kohana the threesome stood in awe. There was a huge mass of people directly in front of them, surrounded by tall buildings and all talking noisily. Tempest stepped into the crowd, politely gaining entrance into the center of them all.

"Uh… Tempi! Don't get lost in there!" Raiu shouted over the others, but upon spotting a large group of scantly clad women he turned his attention away from her, "… never mind… I'll just admire the locals while you explore."

Majion disbelievingly stood with Iruka and Kakashi, a sweat drop hung over him, "There they go again…"

Iruka patted him lightly on the back, "Don't worry… how much trouble can they possibly get into?" Majion sighed deeply, he knew exactly how much.

Tempest wandered the streets, her eyes darting from stand to stand in a feeble attempt to soak everything in. She stopped suddenly, eyes frozen over a group of boys. There were five of them in all. From their looks she would guess they were all about her age. Approaching the tallest one she bowed, "Afternoon."

The boy looked slightly puzzled, not quite knowing why she was talking to him, but the others around him seemed to zero in on her chest and grinned. She straightened up, the tallest wore a long trench coat and had dark glasses on. The two to his left were a bit shorter than him, one with straight black hair that hung just below his shoulders and another with his hair pulled into a ponytail. The two on his right were about the same height, one had a white dog perched on his head and had two red marks on his cheeks. The other had blonde hair with light blue eyes.

The one with the dog on his head was the first to respond, "Hello there… my name's Kiba, this is Negi, Shikamaru, and this solemn fellow is Shino."

Shino dipped his head slightly, "How do you do?"

The blonde squinted his eyes and pushed the others out of the way, "And I'M Naruto, one day I'll be the next Hokage!"

Tempest's eyes opened wide with shock… he seemed so sure of himself. She smiled, she had just met him, but he already made her feel glad to be around him, "Nice to meet you Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, and Negi."

Kiba's dog barked, "Oh," he said, "and this is Akamaru."

"So," Shikamaru asked with a yawn, "Haven't seen you around before, you just get here?"

She nodded, "I'm from the village hidden in the light, I came here for the ceremony."

"Oh, so people actually show up for that kind of stuff? I thought it was kinda weird all these people ended up here all of a sudden." Naruto scratched his head.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Idiot,"

"What'd you call me?"

"An idiot, idiot!"

"Wanna take this outside?"

"WE ARE OUTSIDE!"

"Hmph!" Naruto turned and looked away from the rest of the group.

Shino stared at her through his sunglasses, "It's strange to see someone come all that way, just to watch the coronation."

Tempest nodded, "I suppose it normally would be."

Shino eyed her suspiciously, Negi finally paid her some notice and gave her a quizzical look, "Normally? Why're you here then?"

Tempest felt the eyes of the others zone in on her, she shrugged, not wanting to reveal her status to them, "I travel a lot, and I thought it'd be fun to check everything out."

That seemed to satisfy them and that was good enough for her. She was about to let the boys be until, "Hey you!" someone shouted at her, "You get away from my Sasuke!" She turned around and spotted the girl who had yelled. She had short blonde hair and wore a leaf headband around her neck, she was charging right at her.

Tempest jumped back in time to miss the girl's fist, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" she shouted, pointing at a black haired boy sitting in the tree above them.

"Are you insane?" Tempest asked, her voice calm, "If not you're acting it."

That got the girl a bit angry, she jumped at Tempest and tried to grab her neck, Tempest sat down on the ground as the girl lunged over her. Kiba shouted, "Hey Ino, take a chill pill, she wasn't going after your precious Sasuke."

Ino apparently didn't hear him though since she was still determined to kill Tempest. She pressed her hands together, "SHADOW POSSESION JUTZU!" she shouted as she collapse to the ground. Tempest knew this trick and raised her hands over her eyes, signing away the girl's spirit. As Ino opened her eyes again she looked around in confusion, "HOW'D YOU DO THAT!" she demanded pouting and crossing her arms, "That's just not fair!"

Shikamaru sighed, "When you keep using the same trick over and over again, someone is bound to figure a way to stop it."

Ino sat, sulking on the ground as Tempest walked over to her, "Are you alright now?"

Ino growled, "Don't talk to me like you didn't expect this way going to happen! You should know better than to go after Sasuke, he's obviously taken."

Sasuke jumped out of the tree and glared at Ino, "I belong to no one." He walked off, leaving everyone a bit confused. Tempest rolled her head of the sides, loosening her sore muscles. This place was weird.

_Yay! I've finally updated again, good luck getting me to do it again XD, just kidding, I'm out of school now so I'll have extra time to do stuff. Till next time!_


End file.
